Internal combustion (IC) engines generate torque by combusting a fuel and air mixture. The torque provides propulsion force to the wheels through a transmission and other drivetrain components.
Referring now to FIG. 1, an automatic transmission uses shift maps to define the points for upshifting and downshifting of the transmission into the various gears. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a typical shift map is illustrated having the solid lines representing up-shifts speed lines and the broken lines illustrating down-shifts speed lines. The up-shift and down-shift lines are based upon the position of the throttle and the vehicle speed. Because the control is limited to only two variables, control is limited. Certain conditions may not be properly accounted for in the shift determination.